Time Crash: Revisited
by VampMistress
Summary: Just like the title says. It's my take on Time Crash, but with Martha Jones along for the ride. It actually the second part from my other story 'Turn Right'. Spoilers: Ahhh, Time Crash.


**Something I wanted to do, It follows my other story 'Turn Right'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

* * *

_**Previously:** The Doctor smiled, "I don't know, fancy a trip back in time? Charles the second, Henry the eighth. Or!" He exclaimed his finger pointing straight into the air as he thought of a really good idea, "Agatha Christie, I've always wanted to meet her, I bet she's brilliant!"_

_Martha chuckled, "I guess Agatha Christie it is then."_

_The Doctor grinned his million-watt smile as he busied himself at the controls. He jumped about and rounded the console, stealing a kiss from her as he did._

_The Doctor reached for the small yellow button when the TARDIS collided with something big. The Doctor dived sideways as Martha fell over. He caught her in his arms as they tumbled down._

_As soon as the rumbling started it had stopped, the two of them looked about._

_"What was that all about?" Martha asked, picking herself up off the metal grating. _

_"I don't know." The Doctor told her honestly, as he too straightened up as well. He looked at her, touching her arm gently, "Are you alright?" _

_Martha nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." _

_"Good." The Doctor breathed as he walked over to the controls and began flicking switches and pushing buttons, trying to figure out what had happened._

The Doctor was muttering more to himself as he made his way around the control console.

"What's your problem, eh?" He asked the TARDIS, which always earned him a quizzical look from Martha whenever he talked to his ship.

He stopped suddenly when he bumped into a body, the Doctor turned to the person, "Excuse me."

The new comer looked at the Doctor, "So sorry."

Martha stared at the new man, awestruck that someone had just materialized inside the TARDIS.

The two men had clicked a few more buttons and knobs, before they stopped abruptly staring at each other. Both of their eyes wide with shock.

"What?" The Doctor asked, not really believing who he was looking at.

"What?" The other man echoed the Doctor's question.

"What?" The Doctor said again, stepping to stand in front of the man.

The man in the cricket outfit and grey hair stood in front of the Doctor as well, wondering how someone else could be in his TARDIS.

"Who are you?" The strange man asked.

"Doc--" Martha began, but the Doctor held his hand up to her. Stopping her from speaking.

Martha tilted her head when the Doctor was silently eyeing her to keep her mouth shut.

The man looked back at Martha, and she smiled at him.

"Who's she? Who are you?" The man asked the Doctor again.

"This is brilliant." The Doctor said, a smile on his face he looked up and down the man, "This is completely wrong---universe goes bang in five minutes, but."

"What?" Martha asked him, "The universe…"

"Shh." The Doctor said putting a finger to his lips.

Martha placed her hands on her hips, not liking to be told to be quiet, but it was the second time, so she decided to keep silent.

The older looking man sighed, "I'm the Doctor who are you?"

Martha mouthed 'The Doctor?"

Her Doctor winked at her, "Yes he is, he's the Doctor."

"Yes," The other Doctor said apparently, "I am the Doctor."

The Doctor smiled wider, "Good for you, Doctor."

"Is there something wrong with you?" The other Doctor asked his brow creasing as he stared up the Doctor.

"Ohhh, there it goes, the frowny face."

He looked at Martha as he pointed to the other Doctor's face, "I remember that one."

Martha had concluded, although with some confusion, that the older man who called himself the Doctor had to be a younger incarnation of her Doctor.

The other Doctor had turned to look at Martha, she smiled at him, but before he could question who she was her Doctor had grabbed the sides of his face and began to squish his cheeks in his hand.

"Bit saggier than I ought to be, hair's a bit greyer, but that's cause of me."

Martha suppressed a giggle when her Doctor had released the other Doctor's face, and he began to feel his cheeks. She smiled lightly as her Doctor continued his rambling, explaining what happened to both of them.

"Look at you!" Her Doctor exclaimed as he admired his previous incarnation, "The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff…" Her Doctor tilted his head, "the stick of celery."

Martha did a double take, wondering if she really heard what she thought she heard.

"Celery?" She mouthed, again, to him.

Her Doctor raised her eyebrow and shrugged to her.

"It's a brave choice celery," He said to her, while the other Doctor stood his ground trying not to lose it, "not many men can carry off a decorative vegetable." He was still looking at her.

Martha shook her head, thinking that only the Doctor could have pulled off a stick of celery pinned somewhere on his jacket.

"Shut up!" The other Doctor commented, which quickly brought her Doctor's attention back to his past self.

The other Doctor tore his hat off his head, "There is something very wrong with my TARDIS, and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly. And it would help, it really would help if there wasn't some skinnyidiot ranting in my face about everything he sees in front of him!"

Martha covered her mouth when a laugh threatened to spring past her lips, the sight of her Doctor being called a 'skinny idiot' by himself was too classic.

The Doctor swallowed, "Oh, okay, sorry. Doc--tor."

The other Doctor nodded his head, "Thank you." He replied as he went over to the controls.

The scrawny Doctor peered over at Martha who was trying very hard to keep herself from rolling on the floor with laughter.

The Doctor shook his head before looking back at his past self. He exclaimed suddenly, causing the other Doctor and Martha to become attentive once again.

"The back of my head!"

"What?" The other Doctor asked as he laid his hat on the console.

"It's just something you don't see everyday, eh? The back of your own head, mind you; I don't want to seem vain, but can you put that back on?" He asked nodding his head towards the discarded hat.

The other Doctor turned quickly back to himself, "What have you done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme, what is this one? Coral?" He shook his head, "It's worst than the leopard skin." He looked about his eyes falling back on Martha before his placed on a pair of gold-rimmed glasses.

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed once again, "Out come the brainy specs!" He was bouncing in one place, his hands shoved into his pockets as he smiled, "You don't even need them, you just think they make you look a bit clever."

The other Doctor stared deep into his future incarnation's eyes, as if his secret behind his glasses had been exposed.

Martha tilted her head and wondered if her Doctor actually needed his glasses now, or that he was using them to make himself look smart. She continued to stare at the pair when a loud alarm sounded.

"That's an alert." The other Doctor answered Martha's silent question as what that noise meant, he had taken off his glasses; storing them away as he made his way towards the monitor.

"Level five," He continued, his fingers pressing a button, "indicating a temporal collision."

The Doctor was walking around the other side of the TARDIS, watching his younger self, becoming slightly overwhelmed.

"It's like two TARDIS' have merged," The other Doctor still rambling.

Martha walked over and sat down behind the other Doctor, on the yellow jump seat.

The Doctor gave her a look, but she didn't care, her feet were tired of standing and she wanted to take a closer look at this previous Doctor and his so-called celery stick.

"That's a paradox." The other Doctor concluded, "Could blow a hole in the space-time continuum the size of…"

The Doctor slid the monitor his arm had been resting on, in front of himself. It gave a slight beep and the other Doctor's mouth opened when he saw the outcome.

"The exact size of Belgium?" He looked at the Doctor, "That's a bit disappointing isn't?

Martha caught a glimpse of the monitor, but all that was shown was circles and lines. The Gallifreyan language was certainly a difficult one. She must ask the Doctor, one day, to teach her how to read it.

When she had turned back to the two Doctors, she had just missed her Doctor saying something about his counterpart and the idea of wearing a vegetable.

The other Doctor seemed to finally had enough of the Doctor, he stood right in front of him and asked him point blank, "Who are you?"

The Doctor didn't flinch from the question, "Take a look."

"Oh." The other Doctor said after a second.

Martha hoped that this wasn't going to cause the whole world to melt and the universe to explode.

"You're…"

"That's right."

"A fan."

Martha watched, her mouth once again covered by her hand, the look on her Doctor's face when his previous self concluded that he must have been a fan, was priceless.

"I'm not a fan," The Doctor said defensively, "I'm you!"

"Okay, you're my biggest fan!"

The Doctor looked at Martha, his hand held up gesturing towards his other self, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Look," The other Doctor began, "it's perfectly understandable, I go zooming in through space and time; saving planets, fighting monsters. And, well let's be honest, being pretty sort of marvelous."

The Doctor smiled smugly, not arguing one bit at the other Doctor's words.

Martha could only shake her head with disbelief, the last thing the Doctor needed was his ego being stroked. Hell, it was more than being stroked, it was getting a full rub down.

"Start up their little groups. Are you one of them?" The other Doctor asked, looking at the Doctor and then back at Martha. His eyes focusing in on her. She found it amazing that, even though the younger Doctor's eyes were softer than her Doctor's they were still in fact the same eyes. They still were the same man. It felt surreal for a moment, as she tried to catch the breath that had managed to escape from her the instant his eyes connected with hers.

"I'm you." The Doctor said, bringing his other self's attention back to him, "Check out this bone-structure Doctor, cause one day you're going to be shaving it."

The other Doctor stared at himself, almost not believing it.

There was a loud 'gong' sound that sounded throughout the TARDIS.

Martha stood up from her seat, wanting to stand by her Doctor. The sound was eerie, and unfriendly.

"The cloister bell!" The other Doctor said, his voice matching his unbelieving eyes.

"That's my cue!" The Doctor said as he ran back to the controls.

"We are going to detonate a black hole, big enough to swallow the entire universe!" The other Doctor shouted.

Martha gulped down the feeling of hopelessness, knowing that the universe was safe with the two Doctors on board the ship.

"That's my fault," The Doctor said, "I forgot to put the shields back up and our two TARDIS' collided. However," He made his way over to another place at the controls, "I know exactly how this all works out."

The Doctor turned a knob, "Venting the thermo-buffer." He dashed along to yet another part of the console, he began to pump a handle up and down vigorously, "Flooring the helmic regulator."

The other Doctor, as well as Martha watched in amazement as the Doctor lastly to type quickly on a section that had a keyboard.

"Just to finish off, let's fire those Zyton crystals."

The other Doctor grabbed the lapels of the Doctor's suit, "You'll blow up the TARDIS."

Martha watched worriedly, but trustingly as her Doctor looked at himself and replied, "Only way out."

"Who told you that?" The younger Doctor inquired.

Without missing a beat the Doctor responded, "You told me that."

The Doctor slammed his hand down on a button and they were instantly surrounded by white blinding light, the TARDIS shook as the two TARDIS' separated.

The Doctor looked over at Martha, who had clung to the back of the jump seat, he silently looked her over. She nodded to him, telling him that she was unhurt.

"Supernova and black hole at exactly the same time." The other Doctor said, disbelieving once again.

"The explosion cancels out the implosion." The Doctor said.

"But it remains constant."

"Brilliant."

"Far too brilliant." The other Doctor said, meeting the Doctor face, "I've never met anyone who can fly the TARDIS like that."

The Doctor nodded, "Sorry, mate, you still haven't." He moved around the console, the other Doctor at his heels.

"You didn't have time to work that out." The other Doctor said, "Even I couldn't do it."

"I didn't work it out." The Doctor said, honestly, turning to face himself.

"You remembered." The other Doctor said quietly.

"Cause you will remember."

"You remembered being me, watching you, doing that." The other Doctor looked at the controls and then back up at himself, "You only knew what to do, because--I saw you do it."

"Wibbly Wobbly," The Doctor began.

The other Doctor joined in to finish, "Timey Wimey."

Martha shook her head, she hadn't understood it when they were stuck in 1969, and she sure as hell wasn't going to understand it now.

There was another sound that emitted from the TARDIS, but this time the noise actually sounded familiar to Martha.

"Right." The Doctor said, "Sorry Doctor, time's up; back to long ago." He looked at himself, "Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh, he just showed up again, same as ever."

Martha watched the Doctor, wondering why he would mention the Master.

"Oh, really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?" The other Doctor asked.

"No, no beard…well, a wife."

The other Doctor looked perplexed.

Martha kept watching the Doctor; he didn't seem disturbed by the mention of the Master. However, as promised, she kept her mouth shut.

The Doctor twisted a dial, and for an instant, the other Doctor began to fade.

"Oh," The other Doctor said, noticing his dematerialization, "I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded his head, "Thank you."

The other Doctor smiled, "I'm very welcome." And he was gone.

Quickly, the Doctor flicked a switch ant the other Doctor reappeared again.

He was looking rather confused, until the Doctor brought his forgotten hat to him. He smiled softly and took it, placing it back on his head.

"You know, I loved being you. When I first started at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you. I was all bashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted, I still do that! The voice thing, I got that from you!" The Doctor smiled.

The other Doctor smiled as well.

"Oh," The Doctor continued, he placed his foot upon the console, "And the trainers. And," He took out his glasses and placed them on his face, "Snap!…Cause you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor."

Martha smiled at this, and for a moment felt tears prickling at her eyelashes.

The other Doctor lifted his hat, "To days to come." He said, before placing it back down again."All my love to long ago." The Doctor replied.

And once again, the other Doctor was gone.

Martha watched him go with a feeling of loss. True she still had her Doctor with her, but there was something about the other Doctor she wished that she could have known. The other Doctor had not known her, but she now knew that somewhere down the line, the man in the cricket suit would someday meet her. Which could only mean…

"I'm sorry that you couldn't say anything, Martha, but I couldn't risk another paradox."

"You knew." She said.

The Doctor didn't turn right away, but when he did there was a shine in his eyes she had never seen before. "Sorry?" He asked.

"You knew who I was, when we first met. You just didn't know my name."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, that's very true."

He walked over to her and touched her shoulder lightly, "I'm glad to have met you, Martha Jones. Since this moment for my 5th regeneration, I had always been intrigued about the strange woman who was accompanying my future self."

"So when the day came for you to meet me, and for me to travel with you, you treated me like I was second rate." Martha said meeting his gaze intensely.

The Doctor closed his eyes, "Martha…"

He was about to speak, when the TARDIS collided with something big.

The Doctor dived forwards as Martha fell over. He caught her in his arms as they tumbled down.

Just as quickly as it began, the rumbling was over. Looking up from the wreckage around them, he was shocked to find the bow of a fairly large ship sticking its nose inside the TARDIS.

He turned his attention to Martha, "Are you all right?" He asked, as he looked her over.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief when she nodded; she was too stunned at the sight of the ship to speak.

She let out a groan when the Doctor crawled practically on top of her to get to a lifesaver that had fallen into the TARDIS.

"Sorry." He muttered as he grasped the white floatation device.

He turned it over and read the words stenciled onto the surface, "What?" He asked, his voice not believing the writing.

Martha scrambled up beside him and read the words, "What?" She asked also.

They looked at each other briefly, before turning to look up at the ship, "What!?" They said together, as they stared at the vessel that was the TITANIC.

* * *

**Please review, and tell me what you think, if you like this, I'll continue on with Martha. Starting with Voyage of the Damned. And don't worry about the story Second Time Around, I know how the story is going to end, and I'm working on it. :)**

**VampMistress**


End file.
